Show Me Your Teeth
by Skjalf Frost-Born
Summary: More than her priestess powers had been sealed during her childhood. The powerful blood that once lay dormant in her body is stirred from its slumber. The spider's life is cut short, and Kagome is left with questions as to the creature she has now become.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ or InuYasha; those rights belong to Rejet and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I'm not receiving any monetary reward for writing this, and I don't expect any. I'm writing this for my own entertainment as well as to entertain the people who will bother to read this.

**Summary:** More than her priestess powers had been sealed during her childhood. The powerful blood that once lay dormant in her body is stirred from its slumber. The spider's life is cut short, and Kagome is left with questions as to the creature she has now become. Finding the truth of how she had come to be, she is taken in by her biological father to stay with her half-brothers and step mothers in their home.

**Warning(s):** This story contains blood, dark themes, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes, questionable themes, etc.

* * *

_**Show Me Your Teeth**_

**[Chapter 1]:** _BLOOD_

* * *

Black started to creep in on the edges of her vision as she was thrown across the battlefield followed by the mocking cackle of her and her allies' enemy. She could hear her friends' panicked cries of her name, but she couldn't find the strength to answer them. Hitting the bloodied soil harshly, pain wracked her body and in particular her abdomen. Any remnants that had been left of her once pristine school uniform were hanging off of her body by a thread.

Coughing, she could taste the blood in her mouth as she began to choke on it. A choke gurgle was the only sound that slipped from her as she placed a hand on her abdomen to find a wide gaping hole where her skin should be. Fear and pain dominated her mind, as well as the panic that swiftly took hold of her as she realized that she was going to die.

All around her she could hear the war cries of her friends, the smug timbre of the spider hanyō voice as he taunted them all about how he had killed their precious _**fake**_ Kikyō. The roars of the demons that were under the hanyō's command and the sound of clashing swords filled her ears, and the metallic scent of blood filled her nose. But the one sound that she could hear, the one thing she could feel more than anything else at that moment was her heart.

Her heartbeat slowed down and she could feel her hold on the world around her slipping more and more.

'My friends…I – I want to stay with my friends…Shippō…Sōta…Grandpa…Momma!' she screamed in her mind as her fingers dug into the dirt, as she managed to roll onto her side despite her fatal wound hampering her movements.

Clouded cornflower blue eyes took in the image of her friends; all of them fighting to get to her, in order to save her. But she feared that no matter what, this was the end for her. It seemed that history would repeat itself, and she would die at the hands of the same man who killed her in her previous life as Kikyō.

Inuyasha, in particular was trying his best to plow through Byakuya, whom only seemed to regard her with passive curiosity. Blood bubbled up from between her lips and spilled down her chin, as she pressed her face against the surprisingly warm ground. Her eyelids slowly fell to half mast, just in time for her to witness Inuyasha blasting the briefly distracted Byakuya out of his way with a sudden Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar).

Not seeming to waste any more time, the silver-haired hanyō was immediately by her side pulling her into his arms, trying to be careful of the wound that was rapidly sapping the life from her.

"Kagome!" he cried desperately, cradling her head gently in the clawed hands that had numerous times before struck down every enemy that had been in their way to Naraku. It was at that moment that Kagome realized how she truly saw the hanyō that had become her most cherished companion during this long journey that has taken up almost an entire year of her life.

Her love for him wasn't the same as that of Kikyō's…no their chance to be together had ended the moment she had pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku (God Tree) during her lifetime as the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

She did love him, just not like that of a lover as she had thought.

He was her best friend, and her soul mate.

"P –Please don't leave me Kagome!" Inuyasha begged, and Kagome wished more than anything that she had the strength to reassure him. That was her last thought as her body went limp, her last thought being an apology to her friends for not being strong enough to help them. She felt as if she were sinking down in water, above her she could see Inuyasha holding onto her body calling out to her desperately.

Opening her mouth, she tried to speak out but nothing but bubbles of air rushed from her mouth. She was going to die, and won't be able to help her friends get their revenge against the man, who had wronged them. As she sank deeper, soon she couldn't see herself or even Inuyasha anymore. Falling down further, she felt anger build up within her.

Why was she so weak?

Why was it that she couldn't stand equally with her friends and pull her own weight?

Even after gaining the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, and having her powers being unlocked after the destruction of Magatsuhi…she was still taken down due to her own carelessness.

'_I want to help my friends…I'm not ready to give up…__**I WANT TO LIVE**__!'_ she roared in her mind, her eyes snapped open into a glare as a pulse seemed to thrum through the water around her. In her body, something snapped and Kagome gasped as something warm pulsated inside of her. Above her a figure slowly materialized before her and as the person fully emerged the deep blue water around her turned crimson red.

"To think that my dear Nodoka was able to hide you from me…to think that you've been there at the edge of my mind all this time and I didn't realize it."

Kagome's "heart" throbbed painfully as her eyes took in the man above her, and she couldn't help but feel as she _**knew**_ this man. Something that scared and exhilarated her all at the same time, but the dying girl couldn't pull her eyes away from him. He was beautiful, easily on par with Sesshōmaru, who she had considered the most beautiful man she had ever met!

His hair was as white as snow, and flowed behind him in waves. His skin was pale which clashed startlingly with the glowing red eyes that were framed by white lashes.

"You look just like her, though I can see that something else about you doesn't quite fit…Ah, you were sealed weren't you?" he questioned gently.

She couldn't move an inch as a glove-covered hand reached down to stroke her cheek and she couldn't help but feel the urge to lean her cheek into the palm of his hand. The man was obviously able to read her thoughts, as he continued, "So you can feel it, the connection between us?"

Leaning forward, the man reached out so his arm would wrap around her waist while his hand rested on her lower back. His other hand moved down from her cheek to her grasp her chin. Tilting her head back, he gazed deeply into her eyes, his lips curling into a heartbreaking smile.

"Can you feel my blood running through your veins? Longing to be free from the chains that have bound it for so long?" he probed, glee coloring his eyes.

Hearing those words, Kagome's eyes widened as another pulse thrummed through her. Under her skin, she could feel her blood that had once been cold swiftly becoming unbearably hot. Pain spiked inside of her as she could feel her miko energy try to fight against another energy that was beginning to course through her veins. While she didn't immediately recognize it, she couldn't help but feel like she had felt this energy before.

"I think it's time that I broke the binds _that_ man placed on you…my one and _**only**_ daughter." He whispered affectionately, as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

That was the last thing Kagome remembered before fire consumed her mind.

* * *

Inuyasha pressed his forehead against the cold one of the girl in his arms. Anguished darkened his amber eyes as he realized that he had failed to protect another woman from the machinations of the spider hanyō. Blood dripped down from his lip as his sharp canines punctured his lip to keep himself from crying out in despair. Tightening his arms around the girl, who had made him realize that his life was worth living despite the fact that he was hanyō. He didn't notice the blood from his lip trail down his chin and fall down onto the girl's lips.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you…just like how I couldn't protect Kikyō!" he cried, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Nothing mattered to the hanyō at that moment; nothing but the girl in his arms, whose life had been cut short once more. He could hear the battle continuing around them with a renewed ferocity on their side. Everyone was doing their best to make sure that no yōkai was able to make it towards him and Kagome.

Silver bangs shielded his eyes from view as he pressed his nose into the top of the girl's black hair. Her scent that used to calm him whenever he smelt it was now laced with the scent of blood and death. The warm body that used to press against his back when they traveled around the country in search of jewel shards was now cold like Kikyō's clay body felt whenever he took her in his arms. A fate that he had prayed the cheerful girl from the future would never experience before she had to.

Tasting the copper tang in his mouth, Inuyasha licked his lips and felt the punctures heal themselves.

It was hard for him to accept this, but Kagome was dead.

His friend was out of his reach until he too would die, but he didn't plan on going down alone. If he was going to die, then he was going to take as many yōkai as he could with him. A thrum came from the transformed Tessaiga that he had stabbed into the ground beside him. The sheath he had stabbed on his other side in order to take advantage of the barrier that it could produce. Placing Kagome gently onto the ground, he turned his eyes in the direction of Naraku who was currently locked in battle with a scowling Sesshōmaru.

'Naraku will pay for this Kagome, I swear it…so wait for me, and I'll be there with you soon.' He promised as he grasped the hilt of Tessaiga and made his way out of the barrier. Stepping outside of the barrier, Inuyasha held the transformed Tessaiga out in front of him and tightened his grip on the hilt. Numerous circles of wind wound themselves around the blade as he leapt forward.

Raising the blade over his head, he then swung it down.

"KAZE NO KIZU (Wind Scar)!" he roared, unleashing the fearsome blast in Naraku's direction.

Hearing the name of the technique and feeling the amount of power in it, Sesshōmaru moved out of the way. Not given the chance to move, the attack hit Naraku, gaining a shocked look from the hanyō. Inuyasha locked eyes with the other hanyō and snarled at him, prepared to leap forward and enter the fray with his brother, but someone suddenly stood in his way.

The last of Naraku's incarnations: Byakuya.

"Well this is interesting, I had thought you would be too busy grieving over the little priestess to enter this battle again…it seems that I've underestimated just how much you seem to hate Naraku-sama." The man commented flippantly, the corner of his lips curled up in a mocking smile.

Inuyasha only sneered at the man in front of him, ready to destroy him so he could make his way over to Naraku. But what he didn't expect was for the familiar whistling of an arrow piercing the air.

A cry of pain left Byakuya as he clasped a hand to his shoulder, where an arrow was now lodged into his flesh. Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha turned his head to look behind him to see Kikyō had finally reached the battlefield. It was only the cry of a very familiar name from Sango, who was currently locked in battle that managed to drag his attention from the woman he used to love to the boy who walked beside her. Kohaku it seems had managed to survive the extraction of the Shikon shard while in the care of the undead miko.

Though the appearance of Sango's brother didn't hold his attention long when he noticed Kikyō drawing another arrow to point it at her next target.

A target wasn't Byakuya or any of Naraku's yōkai…but Kagome?!

"Kikyō, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha demanded, as he took in the wariness within the undead woman's body.

Her lips were in a thin line and her dark brown eyes were narrowed on Kagome's still body. Her hair was loose and down her back, something that had become more frequent the last few times they had run into her.

But none of that mattered to the hanyō at the moment.

The fact that she was pointing her arrow towards Kagome did.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing Kikyō, don't do it…I don't want to hurt you but I will if you even think about messing with Kagome's body!" he stated resolutely. After thinking back on everything he had put his best friend through, he had long come to terms with the fact that he and the undead priestess would never be able to go back to the past. Their chance has past, and he had promised himself that he would protect Kagome from Kikyō.

She could also see this, the red-clad half demon was ready to leap forward and strike her down like she had once believed he did fifty years ago. Her lips curled into a bitter smile at the irony of it all.

"To think you would be so quick to threaten me Inuyasha, but I'm surprised that you haven't noticed…the shared soul between Kagome and I has not left her body yet." she stated, turning her narrowed gaze back at Kagome's prone body. Pulling back the arrow even further, the former protector of the Shikon no Tama continued.

"Not only this but there is something stirring inside of her and I can sense it through the connection of our soul."

At these words, everyone's eyes were immediately on Kagome's body and it was due to the sharper eyesight of the more demonically-inclined beings on the battlefield that they noticed the small twitches of what should've been Kagome's still corpse. Kikyō's lips turned down into a frown as she got ready to release her arrow at a moment's notice, "Whatever it is…it is powerful…_**evil**_."

Inuyasha was shocked by her words and looked at Kagome's body as its twitches became ever more apparent and the barrier surrounded her due to Tessaiga's sheath crackled. Taking a step towards the barrier, Inuyasha couldn't react in time when Kikyō's arrow was suddenly released. Just as Kikyō's arrow made its way towards Kagome's body, the girl's body arched into an unnatural angle as a scream was flung from her mouth.

Under the shocked and disbelieving eyes of everyone on the field watched as the hole in her abdomen disappeared before their eyes to be replaced by the organs that had once been there, to then be covered by muscles followed by smooth skin. No trace of the life-ending wound could be seen as the girl's once still body twitched uncontrollably. None of them could move as they watched the girl's body was then encased in a red light.

Just as Kikyō's arrow reached Kagome, it was swatted away by the red light as if it were a fly.

Kikyō's grip on her bow tightened as she narrowed her eyes on the girl's body that was slowly levitating up from the ground. "It seems I was too late, whatever this dark power is within her veins…it's already awakened."

As if to confirm her statement, Kagome's body was now upright in the air, her skin giving off a noticeable glow. Her hair began to turn a snow white from the roots to the tips as it grew out till it reached her ankles. Her skin was as pale as the moon, as any tan that she received during her time traveling in the past was lost. With her clothes gone, anyone could see that besides these changes her body had also gone through some as well. While she had been curvaceous girl for her age, it seemed that this transformation had caused her to completely fill out in all the right places.

Inuyasha didn't even realize that he had been making his way over to her until he stepped right through the barrier created by Tessaiga, which somehow had been able to withstand the clashing energies around it. Placing his hands around the sheath, the barrier dropped from around them and he slid the Tessaiga back into it. His amber eyes didn't leave Kagome's still form, not even to look towards Kikyō who seemed to let out a warning to him about something.

What that was, he didn't know and didn't care.

All he cared about was his friend Kagome, and what was happening to her.

Reaching a hand out to the woman in front of him, he couldn't help the whisper of her name that slipped past them.

"Kagome…"

At those words, Kagome's eyelids snapped open, but instead of the kind blue eyes that he had been accustomed to.

Eyes the color of blood filled with bloodlust stared at him from the face of his best friend as her lips curled back in a snarl to reveal fangs.

"What is happening to you?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Well this is the first chapter of _"Show Me Your Teeth"_, so it was planned to be short. The first two chapters are to be introductory arcs, before the following chapters will get into the actual story. From chapter 3 onwards, the chapters will probably be about 10,000 words long. I've planned this story to have about 45 chapters and have most of the Arcs pretty much planned out for the most part. Since I'm new to the Diabolik Lovers fandom, I'm saying now that I will definitely be screwing with some things. Just a warning! Besides that, there's not much else I can say. Oh, Kagome's situation is semi-explained in the next chapter, so hopefully you'll be looking forward to that (lol).

Until next time,

_Skjálf Frost-Born_


End file.
